te he estado esperando navidad!
by Maria Milagros Cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT!: Edward y Bella son como hermanos,pero Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward. En una fista de navidad, un Edward borracho besa a Bella, pero al otro dia ya no recuerda nada... o eso creía... Lean y comenten !


Te e estado esperando Navidad!

Alice y yo caminabamos alegremente por el centro comercial, Alice decía que mi ropa ya era vieja y aburrida y aun que mas me cueste no le negué mas y vine a acompañarla .

_Creo que con todo esto esta bien_ dijo mirando las 6 bolsas que me Alice me había comprado

_Si, ahora por favor vámonos a casa.

_Quieres ir a mi casa?_ pregunto una saltarina Alice

_Si Alice, tus padres ya se fueron de viaje?

_Sii y Rosalie y Emmett van a estar en un hotel… dicen que quieren estar solos…_ dijo Alice riendo_ entonces seremos nosotras y Edward._ solamente pude asentir

El trayecto a la casa Cullen fue rápido, ya que Alice maneja como loca, al igual que Edward.

_Hola princesitas! _ dijo un divertido Edward saliendo para ayudar con las bolsas.

_Como estas Edward?_ lo salude con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

_Todo bien Bellita_ dijo desordenando mi cabello

Entramos todos a la casa y Alice llevo las bolsas a su cuarto, dejándome sola con Edward. El me gusto siempre, mi corazón se descontrola al verlo pero como es obvio el solo me quiere como hermana.

Siempre recuerdo el dia de gracias del año pasado,

Flashback

Edward había tomado mucho, entonces me ofrecí a levantar la mesa, estaba en la cocina dejando los platos hasta que me sentí observada , cuando me di vuelta Edward me miraba fijamente .

_Edward te encuentras bien?_ le pregunte acercándome a el

_Me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada…

Me acerque para tocarle la frente pero el me tomo de la cintura y me beso, era un beso desesperado, al principio no respondí, pero me rendí en sus brazos y lo bese … Sus labios eran mejor de lo que había pensado, el me atrajo mas hacia el, besándonos mas desesperadamente , pero el maldito celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, el gruño fuertemente separándome de el.

_Tanya, que quieres? _ Genial la novia de Edward, rápidamente sali de la cocina y avise que me iba a dormir, ese dia Alice me había invitado a pasar la noche.

_Esme me voy a dormir, no me siento muy bien…

_Bueno cariño no te preocupes.

_Adios papa, mama ,buenas noches nos vemos mañana.

_Adios Bellita _Grito Emmett, aturdiendo a todos, solo puede sonreir, y sin mas subi las escaleras y me encerré en la pieza llorando, como vería a Edward ahora? Que vergüenza! Espero que no recuerde nada mañana…y sin darme cuenta me dormi.

El sol me pego en la cara, haciendo que despertara . Me puse algo de ropa y baje las escaleras, Edward leía un libro tranquilamente, mi corazón latio como loco, me hice la tonta y pase normalmente haciendo como que lo había visto, pero para mi mala suerte el hablo.

_Buenos días Bellita! _ Era definitivo el no recordaba nada, por lo menos pude sentir el sabor de sus labios una vez.

Fin de flash back

Nunca olvidaría ese maravilloso dia, para mi suerte, Edward termino con Tanya dos semanas después de que eso paso.

_¿Como la pasaron hoy Bellita?_ la vos de Edward rompió el silencio

_Como siempre, aburrido…_ dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y empezó a tararear una nana, pero llego un momento en que dejo de cantar …mi Edward estaba dormido.! Hasta que no se cuando, también me dormi yo…

_Ya despiértense par de tortolitos! Tenemos que anunciar algo! _ La vos de Emmentt me sobresalto haciendo que despertáramos Edward y yo.

_Emmett cállate!_ Pude ver como Rosalie le pegaba a la cabeza a su novio,_ tonto !

_Auch osita ten cuidado!_ dijo Emmett sobándose la cabeza_ Duele!

_Emmett eres insoportable_ Al escuchar a Edward con ese tono de sueño, solte una carcajada._ Tu de que te ries Swan?_Me dijo en tono travieso mientras me hacia cosquillas y largaba a reir.

_Jajaja! Edward para!_ no podía dejar de reir, lo único que pude hacer fue también hacerle cosquillas a el para que me soltara pero Emmett al ver como nos divertíamos, se puso a hacernos cosquillas a los dos terminando los tres riendo.

_Son todos unos niños!_ Dijo Rose mirándonos divertida

_Bueno voy a buscar a los demás, ya volvemos, Rose tu ve a buscar a Alice._ y sin mas subieron las escaleras y nos dejaron solos nuevamente.

_Te quiero Bella_ dijo Edward mientras me besaba la mejilla

_Yo mucho mas…!_ le dije la verdad, yo no lo quería, yo lo amaba!

Luego de un rato bajaron todos juntos y nos sentamos en la mesa todos.

_Que quieren deciros chicos?_ Dijo Esme mirándolos dulcemente.

_Rose y yo estamos comprometidos!_ dijo Emmett besando la mejilla de Rose.

_Felicitaciones!_ gritamos todos , luego de abrazos y risas, Rose se paro y dijo:

_Pero no es todo…

_Que mas?_ Pregunto Alice , pero ella y yo ya sabíamos , no hacia falta que lo digiera…

_Estoy embarazada de tres semanas!

Luego de los gritos, felicitaciones y las lagrimas de felicidad de Esme, Rose, Alice y yo subimos arriba.

3 MESES DESPUES

_Ya esta todo listo para mañana_ dijo una Alice completamente feliz

Ya era 23 de Diciembre y habíamos decorado toda la casa para la fiesta de gracias .Ya se había cumplido un año desde que Edward me beso…

_Genial, listo Alice ahora relájate…_ Le dijo Edward que estaba al lado mio

_Si, yo ahora salgo con Jasper a cenar… Es tan romántico!_ dijo Alice saltando. Edward gruño_ no te enojes hermanito, Jasper es alguien bueno! Adiós dice que ya esta afuera!_ y sin mas se fue corriendo dejándome sola con Edward, como siempre, Esme y Carlisle estaban dormidos y Rose y Emmett estaban en la casa que alquilaron en Seattle .

_Estoy ansioso!_ decía feliz Edward_ ya quiero que sea mañana!

_Para que?

_Para darte tu regalo_ amaba a este hombre!

_Dame una pista._ pero el lo único que hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla, a eso lo tome como un no…

_Te quedaras a dormir?

_Si, Alice me invito,

_No hace falta que te inviten, tu vives aqui en realidad _ dijo el riendo

_Si… casi nunca estoy en casa_ dije riendo con el

_Que quieres comer?

_n o se…

_Quieres que vallamos a el supermercado a comprar cosas, o mas fácil, prefieres salir.?_ Eso seria una cita…Estas demente Bella, el es tu amigo… siempre salen a comer juntos, como amigos.

_Lo que tu quieras…

_Bueno si insistes agarra tu abrigo y vamos a comer algo._ me dijo divertido

_Claro Capitan!_ hice un gesto de soldado y fui a la pieza de Alice a buscar mi abrigo, cuando baje el me esperaba en la puerta.

_Estas lista?

_Si, todo listo.

_Pues vamos._ me abrió la puerta y luego la del auto, como todo un caballero, a si era mi Edward.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en nuestro restaurante favorito, comida Mexicana, nos sentamos en una mesa afuera y nos entregaron las cartas, como siempre pedimos Tacos. Edward y yo teníamos muchos gustos iguales.

_Y Bella que piensas estudiar?

_Quiero estudiar Publicidad… y tu Edward?

_Me parece genial!.. Musica, siempre e querido estudiar eso.

_Te va a ir bien me encanta como tocas el piano…

_Estoy practicando guitarra.

_Genial!_ justo en ese entonces nos trajeron los platos, comíamos tranquilamente hasta que…

_EDDIE! _escuche murmurar un "mierda" de la boca de Edward haciendo que sonriera disimuladamente, Tanya estaba al lado de Edward mirándolo.

_Que quieres Tanya? No ves que estoy ocupado.

_Con quien?_ ignorante_ Ella no era la que limpiaba tu casa Eddie?

_No, con mi novia._ Ya sabia el plan de Edward no era la primera vez que lo hacia._ ella limpia para ayudar a Esme, algo que tu nunca hiciste.

_TU NOVIA? YO TENGO QUE SER TU NOVIA!_ Grito Tanya en medio de todo el restaurant_ QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?

_A mi. _Edward sabia como molestar, no pude evitar sonreir_ Ademas, ella es dulce, buena, amistosa y mucho mas mujer que tu Tanya. Ahora si me haces el favor, puedes retirarte? Estamos en una cita._ Tanya echa una furia se fue del restaurant ,dejándonos solos al fin.

_Eres malvado._ le dije mirándolo divertida.

_Si no lo hubiera echo no se hubiera ido

Comimos tranquilamente, entre bromas y chistes, hasta que Edward pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos a casa, me abrió la puerta para salir y entramos a la casa. Subimos las escaleras y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

_Buenas noches princesita!

_Adios Edward_ dije riendo y entrando a mi habitación, me tire a la cama y me dormi profundamente.

_NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!_ Senti como un oso saltaba arriba de mi cama, haciendo que pegara un salto.

_Emmett te dije que la despertaras con cuidado!_ escuche la vos de mi Edward acercarse_ Estas bien Bella?

_Si Edward no te preocupes _le dije sonriente

_Vamos Emmett dejemos a Bella tranquila.

_Perdon Bellita!_ dijo Emmett mientras salía de la pieza .

El dia paso entre arreglos, gritos (por parte de Alice, claro) y sobre todo risas… Ya casi era la hora, a si que subi con Alice a arreglarnos.

_Ponte esto Bella_ me dijo Alice mostrándome un vestido color crema, que tenia una cinta marron en el comienzo de los pechos, no era ni muy corto ni mu largo, era perfecto,

_Wuau Alice es perfecto!

_Y ponte estos._ me señalo unos tacos del mismo color del vestido, ella ya tenia puesto su vestido, era rojo, suelto y le llegaba a las rodillas, con unos tacos color negros. Y sin mas se fue de la pieza.

El vestido me quedaba perfecto, Alice habia elegido bien, esto si es algo que yo me pondría .

Cuando bajaba las escaleras pude ver como Edward me miraba, siempre tan perfecto, con su traje negro y su pelo desordenado.

_Llegaste Bellita!_ Emmett fue y me hizo un fuerte abrazo de oso.

_Emmett n-no puedo res…res…_ Me estaba asfixiando! Este oso no entendia que era mas fuerte que yo?

_Upss perdón Bellita.

_Estas hermosa Bella!_ Me dijo una sonriente Esme.

_Gracias Esme tu igual_ Ella tenia puesto un vestido largo hasta el piso color turquesa y se podían ver algo de sus tacos color blancos.

_Es tas radiante…_ me sorprendi al escuchar a Edward a mi lado, el tomo mi mano y terminamos de bajar las escaleras. Mis padres me esperaban sonrientes en la mesa, Charlie con su traje blanco y Renee con un vestido negro.

_Hola papa, mama_ les dije dándole un beso a los dos.

Luego llegaron Carmen y Eleazar y Irina y Kate que tenían 11 y 13 años. Cuando terminaron de comer, como siempre levante la mesa y me diriji a la cocina, cuando ya estaba todo listo, me di la vuelta y me asuste a ver a Edward detrás mio.

_Me asustaste tonto _le dije pegándole suevemente en el estomago

_Hoy es el aniversario de nuestro primer beso._ QUE? ESTE HOMBRE QUERÍA MATARME?

_Que? Como lo sabes? Tu estabas borracho…

_Bella, Princesa, yo nunca estuve borracho. Me vuelves loco _y de la nada pego sus labios a los mios, justo cuando dieron las 12._ Feliz navidad amor.

_Edward te amo.

_Yo también, eras la única siega que no se daba cuanta.

_Tu sabias?

_Y de la manera que me correspondiste el beso, hay me di cuenta. E estado esperando este dia hace meses para poder darte este beso.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES...

Blaine jugaba divertido con Edward en el patio de nuestra casa, nuestro sobrino era un hijo mas para nosotros, Emmett y Rose dejaron a su hijo en nuestra casa, ya tiene dos años de edad, mientras que mi querida Marie solamente tenia uno. Marie jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo la alzaba al cielo, mi querida hija era la viva imagen de su padre.

Edward y yo nos casamos cinco meses después de esa noche de navidad, y dos semanas después de la boda me entere que estaba embarazada de Marie. Mi vida era perfectamente hermosa.

Entre a la casa para dejar a Marie en su cuna , pero unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

_Te amo._ Edward tomo a Marie en sus brazos y con la otra mano me agarro de la cintura, caminando hacia la pieza de Marie. Ella dormia profundamente, a si que salimos para nno despertarla.

_Bella.

_Si Edward?

_Vamos a ir de luna de miel.

_Que?

_Como estabas embarazada no pudimos ir nos de luna de miel, a si que le dije a Esme que cuidara de Marie y compre unos pasajes para Brasil. Te molesta?

_Edward! Te amo, eres el mejor esposo que existe!

_Nos vamos en un mes.

_Te amo.

UN MES DESPUES…

_Wuau Edward esto es fantástico!_ dije mientras miraba la isla.

_ Es la Isla Esme… un regalo de Carlisle para Esme .

_Es perfecta!

_Tu eres perfecta.

_Nuestra vida es perfecta.

_Siempre cuando este a tu lado.

Y a si seguimos nuestra vida juntos sin nadie que lo arruinara…

FIN…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO! DIGANME QUE TENGO QUE ARREGLAR Y DE QUE QUIEREN SU PROXIMO ONE SHOT .

BESOS: MILI!


End file.
